Confessing His Feelings
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: After saving Princess Peach again from the big, bad Bowser, Luigi decides to come forth and confess how he feels about his brother. But how will Mario react? My first slash fic, M/M ship, Mario x Luigi. Told in Luigi's POV, may switch to Mario's from time to time. Nothing sexual will be involved, so it's more kid-friendly for any M/M lovers. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I was having ideas for short stories that I could put onto here. This one was the first one to come to mind, since I ship Mario x Luigi so hard! :D This will either be two or three chapters, depending on my ideas. This is also in first person. And also, mentioned before, this fic is Mario x Luigi, M/M ship. And no, this will not have anything sexual in it, I'm still too young for that stuff. And it's called Romance for a reason. :P If you don't like M/M pairings, please turn away from this story. Still here? You like them? Now read on! :D**

 **Note: This is my first romance fic, as well as a M/M slash fic. Please don't flame, I tried my best. D:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi's POV:

It's another usual Thursday morning here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and I are out saving Princess Peach from the evil claws of Bowser. It's become a normal routine for us now. Bowser has kidnapped the princess every Thursday for the past two years. I have to admit, it gets pretty tiring, but Mario and I are always rewarded with a cake baked by the princess herself. Sometimes I would want something more than a cake, but I still appreciate the fact that she had baked it for us in the first place. Her cooking is amazing, I love it. But if there's one person that loves it more, it has to be Mario.

Talking about Mario, he doesn't just love her cooking, he loves her, and I mean, _loves_ her. He would talk about her all the time, stating how gorgeous she looks, how she's so nice, etc., etc. He hasn't talked about her lately, but that's probably because he's thinking about proposing to her, and my bro loves keeping that sensitive stuff to himself.

But anyway, we're less than a mile away from that dreaded place we call Bowser's Castle. It used to scare me, no-scratch that… it used to _petrify_ me so much, but since I started going with my bro again on these adventures to save her, it doesn't scare me anymore, which I guess is a good thing. I could feel the air and the temperature starting to get really hot. That dumb lava moat he has surrounding his castle. Ugh, I hate it so much. We're now about 1100 feet from the castle, and we can see several Goombas and Koopa Troopas and Dry Bones everywhere. To avoid being super-tired out before we got to Bowser, Mario and I quickly decided to get the enemies that were directly in front of us. We punched, kicked and stomped on all in front of us with little effort, and I was honestly happy that the other enemies stayed back to avoid getting hurt or killed, but unfortunately for the Goombas we stomped on.

After about two to three minutes, we reached the castle doors. They were obviously locked, so Mario didn't bother trying to open it. Instead, he kicked the door down, the doors once again, falling to the ground. Damn, my brother looks so handsome when he's so heroic. I was trying my best not to drool in front of him.

"Hey, Luigi?" Mario asked.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, Mar?" I say instantly. Mario turned a bit red. I'm pretty sure he hates that nickname, even though it fits him nicely.

"Are you coming or what?" Mario said.

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming," I replied.

"We have no time for that. We're here to save the princess, remember?" Mario reminded me.

"I know. I'm sorry," I sigh.

Mario stared at me. "Let's go."

We continue going down random hallways until we're finally greeted in the battle arena with Bowser sitting on one of his many thrones in his damn castle, with Princess Peach next to him in her pink-ribboned cage.

"Mario! Luigi! Thank goodness you're here!" she cried, sticking her arm out for us. I don't know how I could deal with being kidnapped every week.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Mario and Luigi! You won't win this time," Bowser growled.

"Damn it, Bowser! You say that every time we come here!" Mario shouted.

Man, how I love his voice. It gives me goosebumps every time.

"You don't understand, Bowser. You're gonna get beat. Again!" I decided to say.

"Whatever you say, Mario Brothers," Bowser snarled. He got up from his throne and stepped onto the arena. He let out a loud roar that could've easily deafened me and Mario. He slowly came closer and closer to us. Mario and I both summoned a fireball in our hands (since we were powered-up with the Fire Flower at the moment), mine green, Mario's red, and launched them at the King Koopa. He was set back a bit, but that's expected when you throw fire into someone's face. He then used his own fire, breathing it heavily for several seconds. Mario and I quickly reacted and we dodged the sea of flames. As usual, Bowser didn't expect us to be behind him.

"Bowser, you nitwit! Look behind you!" Mario shouted. He got closer to Bowser. Bowser only turned his head back, and Mario whipped him with a punch to the face.

"Come on! Why do I always fall for that?!" he barked.

"Because you're so freaking addicted to Peach, you'll always keep forgetting how to fight!" Mario responded.

"That is not true, plumber!" Bowser whined.

"It is! You need to realize that she doesn't. Like. You!" Mario hissed. He punched Bowser in the face again, but Bowser quickly retaliated and tackled Mario down. He gasped and I gasped as well.

"Weegee, help me!" I heard him scream. He sounded so frightened and so surprised, and he sounded so adorable like that! But I knew I had to shake off that thought, because I knew I had to save my brother.

"Let me go, Bowser, you big brute!" Mario cried.

"Let him go, Bowser! He's done nothing wrong!" I yell.

"He and you have ruined my plans for Princess Peach for too many years! He will not be a nuisance any longer!" Bowser shouted.

Without really thinking, I lunged for Bowser… so hard that I got him off of Mario and he was under me. I slapped him too many times. No one hurts my brother, and I mean it!

"No big hell of a brute like you has the right to touch my brother! You also don't have the right to touch the princess like that! If you can't get the message from my brother, then you're gonna get it through me!" I shout.

"You're so funny, Greenie!" Bowser mocked.

He threw me off of him and I hit the gray, concrete wall behind me. I don't know why I was weak like that. Mario ran over to me. "You're okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," I said and smiled. "Thanks, bro."

We saw Bowser slowly get back to his feet. We stared at him. "Now, let's have a real fight, shall we?" he teased.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we had defeated Bowser once again.

"Well, Bowser. We've defeated you. Again, as expected," I heard Mario say. I was rescuing the princess from her cage. I finally melted the lock that kept her trapped with my green fireballs, since I knew Bowser wasn't gonna give us the key.

"Oh, Luigi! Mario! You two have saved me once again!" she sighed.

"It's okay, Peach. Hopefully, he finally got the message. He didn't give as much as a fight as usual," I said quietly.

"But anyways, thank you," Peach said happily. She bent down to me and kissed my head. She then left and walked away to talk to Mario.

"Hey, princess," Mario said.

"Hello, Mario. You and your brother are the two most heroic men that I have ever met, and I am very grateful to have you guys as my savers and my friends," Peach said.

Mario and I both blushed. That was such a nice thing for her to say.

"Bye, Bow Wow. We'll see you at the next Mario Party," I joked. Mario and Peach laughed with me and the three of us finally walked out of the stupid Bowser's Castle.

* * *

It's been a few hours since we saved Peach. Mario and I were both walking back home to our little house in the middle of the woods. We never knew why we decided to live there. I guess it was the perfect spot for a cottage. Peach had wanted us to stay at the castle as part of a reward for saving her again, but I declined, and I was surprised when Mario did as well. But I guess it's a good thing, since I think it's time that I tell him something very important. I told Princess Peach about it, cause I see her as a very good friend to me, and she said if that's who I am, then I shouldn't be afraid to tell Mario that.

The thing is I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid of what he'll think and if I told him that I loved him… not just as a brother, but my forever lover. How am I gonna tell him? Should I flat out tell him I'm gay? Butterflies are flying around my stomach and it hurts. I'm just so afraid of being rejected.

"Hey, Weeg? Are you okay?" Mario asked me, staring into my eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Mario. I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird the entire month. I have never seen you so… lost and confused, bro," Mario sighed.

I sighed as well. I didn't want him to wonder any longer. "I have something really important to you, Mario, but we'll talk about it when we get home," I blurt out. Several moments later, I felt like I was about to puke, but I didn't want my brother to think I was sick or something. Mario only continued to stare at me. "Okay," he finally said.

Several minutes later, we finally reached home. Mario locked the door behind him.

"Can we go into a closet? I want no one to hear what I have to say," I requested.

"But we're already in the house, Weeg," Mario said.

"Please," I begged.

Mario shook his head and we went upstairs to the biggest closet in the house. I locked the door and put at least five blankets over the door that were conveniently placed over our heads on a shelf.

"Luigi, why are you so paranoid for?" Mario wondered.

"You don't understand!" I cried.

"Weegee, I'm your bro! Of course I would understand!" Mario insisted.

"Daisy and I broke up!" I scream, tears coming out my eyes.

Mario's facial expression changed. "Oh, Weeg… I'm so sorry… when did this happen?" he questioned.

"Over a month ago, bro," I whimpered.

"But why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Mario said.

"Because during that time, I realized that girls are so overly dramatic and too complicated… and my heart has fallen for another person… and it's you," I whisper. I pray that Mario didn't hear me.

Mario's eyes widened. "W-What? What did y-you say, W-Weeg?" he asked.

I knew I had to say it. There was no turning back. My world is spinning and I haven't even said those words yet. I took a deep breath and exhaled, finally ready to say it. "Mario… I-I'm… I'm gay," I finally say, now anxiously waiting for my brother's reaction.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First chapter, and I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Aren't I evil or what, hee hee hee. :3 But I find it funny that it's easier to type in first person, rather than third person, but that could just be me. :P And one thing you guys should know, I'm not really good... or should I say _horrible_ , with fight scenes, so I didn't bother try. :P But anyway, now that Luigi has finally told Mario that he's gay, how will his older brother react? Will he turn him down?**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank the two people who wrote a review for this piece. I really appreciate it. :) But anyway, we're back! So last chapter, Luigi finally told his brother that he is gay and that he has feelings for him. But how will Mario react about it? I wrote Mario's POV about it, but it's super short. :/ And yessss for a longer chapter. This chapter contains 2,525 words. Booyah! :D I was trying to lean off of using that 'S' word, but there were those times where I felt it had to be used. But anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Warning: Lots of cuteness may occur. You have been warned. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mario's POV:

"Mario… I-I'm… I'm gay," Luigi finally muttered to me. I couldn't help but gasp on the inside. I was already surprised about him and Daisy's breakup, but Luigi telling me that he's gay was the most shocking thing I've ever heard. I felt a beam of joy coming out of me, but I had to keep things serious for a little while longer.

"Y-You're gay?" I stammered.

"I-I'm gay, Mario. I'm gay and I-I l-love y-you," Luigi said shakily. Now my body felt like it was about to explode. I've never felt so much joy at one time ever in my life. Luigi finally told me who he was and now, I am going to blow his mind.

"You're gay?" I repeated, now in my world of happy thoughts.

"Are you mad at me? Disappointed? Never want to talk to me ever again?" Luigi whimpered. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No, no, no, Luigi! Not at all! Why would you think such a thing? I'm your brother!" I sighed.

"Because you didn't reply for a while. You kept asking me that question. I thought you were mad," Luigi said quietly.

"I'm not mad at you at all, and I'm proud of you for finally stating who you are. Now… I guess it's my turn…" I say as my voice drifts off.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Luigi whispered.

"Who I really am," I replied.

"Huh…?" Luigi seemed very confused.

"Luigi…" I start. "I'm really happy for you to have finally said it, because I have been super petrified of saying it myself… I-I'm gay… and I love you too."

* * *

Luigi's POV:

"I-I'm gay… and I love you too." Those words kept ringing in my head like an angelic song.

"But Princess Peach… you loved her! You wanted to propose to her!" I realized.

"About two months ago, I told Peach that I was gay, and that I had been for about a year now, and how I had feelings for you. She completely understood me and we stopped dating after that. We didn't break up, we're still really good friends. We were pretending to still be together for the media and Toadsworth the past two months, which is why I haven't been talking about her lately," Mario explained. He started looking lovingly into my eyes. Why were his blue eyes so god damn beautiful? I couldn't help but start to blush. "I told her and I'm happy that you finally told me, cause now I can finally be together with my one true love… you."

I didn't know if I should believe my ears and eyes. If I heard him correctly, he said that he's also gay… and that he loves me.

"Mario… my brother, who's a plumber and saves princesses for a living… is gay?" I say, still in shock. I could feel Mario grab my hands and look at me in the eyes.

"Yes, bro. I am," Mario said, giving me that awkward smile I absolutely love. "And I love you, and only you."

My heart is racing with thunderous speed. My legs are wobbly and I felt like I was about to melt. "I… I…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Yes, my broyfriend? You can tell me anything, you know," Mario whispered.

Broyfriend. Good pun, I'll give it to you. I look down and then stare back into Mario's eyes. "Can we kiss?" I asked.

Mario places one arm on my shoulder and uses the other arm to take off both of our hats and he placed them aside. He then grabs my face and pulls me towards him. And then our lips finally touched, and oh my gosh, I just wanted to explode in pure happiness. My dream that seemed out of place and not possible was coming true. I've never been so happy in my entire life. We began to deepen the kiss and it was the best feeling ever. His mustache rubbed against mine and it made the kiss feel so much better. It was beautiful, I wasn't ready to let go yet, but after what seems like three hours, but in reality just fifteen seconds, Mario stops kissing me and stared and smiled at me again.

"I love you, Luigi," he said gently.

"I love you too, Mario," I say.

I could feel several teardrops fall down my face, but I'm not sure what kind of drops they are. Some are happy, others are sad. I just thought of something horrible, and more sad tears started falling down my face. Mario took notice of it immediately.

"Weeg… what's the matter? Why are you crying? Is it something I said?" he asked.

"I just thought of something horrible, Mar," I whimper.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Mario assured me. I wiped my eyes and sadly looked up at him.

"What will the people of the Mushroom Kingdom think of us?" I whine.

"Oh, Weegee, my little bro… you're worried about that?" Mario sighs.

I nod slowly, sniffling. "Wouldn't they all abandon us?" I whisper.

"Well, the people of the kingdom all have their own opinions. If they like us together, and if they don't, either way, I'll still be with you, Weeg, and honestly, isn't that the only thing that matters?" Mario said.

I look down to the ground, my eyes still watering. "I…"

"Weegee, look at me," Mario says, grabbing my chin. We lock eyes with each other. "I love you so much, Weegee. As my brother and my lover, and you know how I don't like it when you're sad. Even if they do reject us, we have each other, and that's all I care about. If they reject us, that's their own problem. They can't see the love between us."

I started to smile again and wiped the rest of the tears from my eyes. "But when should we tell the kingdom about this?" I said softly.

"Whenever you feel the time is right," Mario replied, kissing my nose.

I blushed again and thought about it. "Monday. Monday afternoon. I think I'll be ready," I told him.

"Fair enough," Mario nodded, this time kissing my cheek. I loved it when his frizzy mustache tickled my skin. I loved it so much.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" I said.

"Gather every citizen to meet at Toad Town, Monday afternoon, say… 1pm, and… we explain everything about us," Mario said, smiling.

I only nod, agreeing with what he said. I felt a yawn wanting to come out my body, but I couldn't let it out. I didn't want to go to bed so soon. I didn't want the best day of my life to end.

"Hey… you feel sleepy, my little bro?" Mario cooed softly.

"Yeah," I admit. I really didn't want this night to end.

"Are you still nervous about Monday?" Mario asked me.

Dang, my brother knows me too well. "I don't want it to come so fast," I answered.

"It doesn't have to. I'm gonna spend the next three days with you. I'll be by your side, 24/7. I won't leave you, Weegee, and I never will," Mario promised. The next thing I knew was I got picked up bridal style. I could feel my cheeks blushing profusely, and Mario was blushing too.

"I love you," I sigh happily as I pull myself up to give my brother another kiss and damn, it felt so good.

Did I ever mention how good Mario's lips felt? They were so soft, so delicate, so _delicious_. I had never experienced this kind of passion or joy in a kiss when I was dating Daisy. I think she was right; we were too different and we could never work as a couple. She did hurt me when she said that, but now I have to thank her as well, because if we never broke up, I would never be with my real true love: my older brother. Mario breaks free from the kiss again and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lu-Lu," he smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Mar-Mar," I beamed.

We both blushed again. Probably from the nicknames we just made up for each other.

"Are you ready for bed?" Mario wondered.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "We did have a long day, you know, saving the princess again."

"Then let's sleep in _our_ room, to celebrate this day, and every new day to come as you are now my broyfriend," Mario whispers in my ear.

I loved how his voice sounded so mysterious. A very gorgeous voice for a very gorgeous man.

We finally got into the bedroom. Mario placed me on the bed and I silently watched as he took off his shirt and overalls, just keeping his boxers on. Once again, I was trying to keep myself from drooling all over the bed. He had such a beautiful body under his clothing. I just had to feel his abs. They were just so fucking sexy!

"Your turn," he said.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?" I said, since I didn't hear him correctly.

"I said, it's your turn," Mario repeated. He was smirking playfully.

"But…" I start.

"It's okay, Weeg. It's just me," Mario assured.

"Okay," I sigh. I took everything off my body except my boxers, which had little 1-Up Mushrooms everywhere.

"Oh, Weegee… how come you never told me about your sexy body? Damn, it's so _perfect_ ," Mario stated. I blushed from his compliment.

He came closer to me, so close that I could almost feel his skin. My heart started to race again, and moments later, I felt the urge. I had to kiss him one more time tonight, I really couldn't help myself! And so we kissed… for a time longer than any other. I loved the way he kissed me, I love how he treats me, I love every freaking thing about my brother, and I won't ever leave him. Our kiss soon became so serious. I wrapped my arms around him, and he soon did the same. We actually fell onto the bed, but we never let go. This night was the best night of my life, and I'm pretty sure that Mario wanted to end it with a bang. After our longest kiss tonight, which was almost two whole minutes, he let go, towering over me. I made a sad face. I wasn't ready to let go yet. But Mario simply smiled again, and raised his hands in the air.

"Weegee, don't worry. I'm not done yet, I still got a few more things to do before we go to sleep," he said, pointing his palms down at my stomach.

My eyes widened, knowing this could only mean one thing. The second his fingers touched my stomach, I burst out laughing. Mario has known from when we were first born that I was extremely ticklish, and for so many years, he's used that against me. Now that he's my broyfriend, it doesn't bug me that he tickles me. I still laugh a lot though.

Anyway, now I'm practically yelling at him to stop. It was too much for me, but Mario kept on going with his tickle torture. He started giving me raspberries on my stomach, and I squealed. He got me good with that one. He gave me another one, and I felt like I was about to pee on the bed.

"Mario, pleeeeaase stop! You're killing me!" I laugh loudly.

Mario gave me another playful smirk. "Don't worry, Weegee. I'm almost done…" he said, peeling off the socks off my feet. Oh no, not my feet. That's the most ticklish part of my body. He picked up a feather from literally out of nowhere and started ticking my right foot, and I cried out in laughter.

"Oh, Mario! Sttooopp! Please! You're like, the tickle devil right now!" I joked.

"Weegee, I'm not that bad, aren't I?" Mario teased, now tickling my other foot. I then exploded with laughter. My face was red as hell. I felt so sweaty, it was insane that the bed didn't feel wet. He was going a tad bit too aggressive with the tickling.

"Mario! I can't take it much longer!" I started whining.

"Okay, I'll stop now, just for my love," Mario said. He was blushing again.

"Thank you," I smile.

Mario soon laid down next to me, instead of towering over me. "Lu-Lu?" Mario used my new nickname again.

"Yes, Mar-Mar?" I asked.

Mario then started to play with my muscles and chest. "Has Daisy seen this sexy body you got?" he said.

I love how he can sound so innocent sometimes. "She has, but she only called it 'cute'," I replied glumly.

"Well, Daisy was wrong. I think it's very sexy," Mario commented.

"Thanks," I started blushing again. I let out a long yawn, much louder and longer than the last one.

"You're really sleepy?" Mario wondered, frowning.

"I am," I sigh. I looked away and looked back at him. "Y'know, it's just our first night together as a couple, and I'm already having a blast with you."

"I'm having a blast with you too, Weeg, and you know the good thing about this is? It's only going to get better," Mario told me. He then started to yawn. "Wow, I guess all the tickle torture I was giving you earlier has really worn me out."

"Yeah, you wore me out, bro," I moaned.

Mario laughed. "Sorry about that, bro," he said.

"Anyway, I'm tired, bro. I'm going to sleep," I said. I turned to him one more time. I wanted something else from him. "Good night kiss?"

Mario smiled at me again. "Come here," he cooed.

I scooted closer to him and he gave me another kiss on the lips. I blushed yet again, I really loved my brother. "Good night, Mario," I said.

"Good night, Luigi," Mario sighed.

I started to get into a comfortable position on the bed. "I love you," I said.

Mario turned to me and he blushed and smiled. Oh, how I love his smiles. "I love you too, Weegee," he said.

He turned off the one bright lamp in the room and soon, all I saw was dark. No, I'm not afraid of the dark, I just couldn't sleep. I felt like I was missing something, but I couldn't place my finger on exactly what it was.

Mario was laying on his side, already snoring softly in his sleep. It was very adorable. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute like that! Then he suddenly moved, and I was afraid my _thoughts_ actually woke him, but he simply turned his body, his back on the bed. Then he wrapped his left arm around me. I beamed on the inside, that was exactly what I was missing! I felt more peaceful. I silently wrapped my arm around him and got comfortable again.

"Good night…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep, the love of my life sleeping right beside me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully you guys 'Awwwed' at least once during this chapter. I know I did. :P But yeah, Mario tells Luigi that he's also gay, and now they are in a loving relationship. Jeez, I ship them so hard! :D And yes, I had to use that 'broyfriend' pun. I couldn't resist. c: But don't go yet, cause this story has another chapter coming... maybe tomorrow. :P But yeah, this will have one more chapter! Yay! :D**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize for the huge delay, I got grounded recently, so everything was taken away from me, but I've been un-grounded, so now I can get back to writing this again! :D So, last chapter, both brothers confessed that they had feelings for the other, and they're now a couple. But how will the kingdom react? I actually split this chapter into two, I thought that it would be too long. This chapter is just under 2,000 words, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! B-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi's POV:

Well, three days have already passed and now today's the day that I've been fearing of. Today was Monday, and it was already 8am. I had just woken up to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. I really loved that smell in the morning. It was such a nice smell. But then I remembered that it was now less than 5 hours before Mario and I confessed to the kingdom that we were gay. I had to take a deep breath. I needed to stay calm.

I slowly walked down the stairs and saw Mario cooking away. He wore his 'Kiss the Handsome Cook' apron, and man, did I want to. But I decided I was gonna scare him first.

I saw him turn his head to my direction and I tiptoed several steps up, for him to avoid spotting me. Thank goodness he didn't hear me, cause he just shrugged and continued to cook. I tiptoed down the stairs again and was one step from touching the floor. I was afraid that the floor would squeak and I wouldn't be able to scare my brother, so I had to take a big step over that part of the floor. It surprisingly ended in success. I was ready. I ran straight towards my brother.

"BOO!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Ahh!" he shouted. I could see the look of sudden fear in his eyes.

"Relax, Mar-Mar. It's just me!" I laughed.

"My gosh, Lu-Lu! You actually scared me just now!" Mario whined.

"Anyway, good morning, my brother," I say softer.

"Good morning," Mario sighed in relief. He kissed me right on the lips. "You slept well, Weegee?"

"Yeah, I did," I answered. "You?"

"It was good," Mario told me. "I had a dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. We have to decide what we're going to wear for our announcement this afternoon," Mario said.

"I was trying to forget about that. I'm still really nervous, bro," I sigh.

Mario pulled me closer to him. "I'm nervous too, Lu-Lu. But it's really important that the kingdom knows that we're a gay couple. We can't be hiding it forever," he said.

"I know, Mar-Mar… I know," I stutter.

"If Princess Peach can understand us, then I'm pretty sure that the rest of the kingdom will too," Mario whispered, kissing my forehead.

"O-Okay…" I said, hugging him a lot tighter. "Thanks, bro. You always make me feel better."

"No problem, bro. Anyways, you want breakfast?" Mario said.

"Sure. Why not?" I answer.

"Take a seat," Mario told me. I sat down at our kitchen table and he gave me a plate with scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon and a severely burnt up piece of toast. His plate was in the exact same fashion.

"What's with the extremely burnt piece of toast?" I asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to the toaster. Sorry," Mario laughed, blushing.

"It's okay," I started blushing as well. "I still appreciate you making it for me."

"Well, thank you, Weeg," Mario smiled at me.

I went to the fridge to grab some butter. I splattered it on my toast, along with some egg and a piece of bacon and ate it. With the toast being super burnt, it actually still tasted delicious.

"Bro, you're so good at cooking you can even make extremely burnt toast taste good!" I comment.

"Aww, you really mean it?" Mario's eyes sparkled.

"I really mean it," I confirm.

"You are so sweet, Weegee, and I absolutely love that about you," Mario said shyly. He scooted his chair closer to me and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed even harder than last time, and we continued eating.

Ten minutes later, we both finished our meals. Mario took his plate and my plate and placed both in the sink.

"Should we start picking out what to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should," Mario responds. "Let's go." He grabs my arm and we head upstairs to our room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, our room that was nice and tidy (because of me, mainly) was now a wreck filled with clothes.

"How come you have so many clothes, Mario?" I wondered.

"All these clothes were gifts from Peach on my birthdays. And remember, we were dating for three years, so I have a lot of clothes all in here," Mario explained.

"Oh," I nodded. "How come you never wore them?"

"Because there are so many clothes, I couldn't decide on just one thing to wear," Mario said.

"I can't blame you. That is a lot of clothing in there," I said.

"Yeah…" Mario mumbled.

I saw him grab a few shirts and tried them on, but none of them actually fit him. I looked on in surprise, especially when he tried on the shirts from his most recent birthday, three months ago.

"Bro, weren't you trying to lose a couple pounds? How come nothing fits you?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Mario says. He takes off his shirt again and moaned. "Nevermind, _this_ is why. She got all these shirts three sizes too small!"

I had to laugh at that. It was pretty funny. "Well, I can't wear any of these shirts, or I'll probably suffocate myself," he sighed.

I went over to him and gave him a big hug. "It's okay, Mar-Mar. I don't have that many nice clothes in my closet either. Maybe we can go to Coconut Mall and buy some new clothes!" I suggested. Mario smiled at me.

"That's a great idea, Lu-Lu. But let's hurry up and get dressed, we don't have a lot of time today," Mario said.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go," I said.

The two of us went stampeding to the bathroom, us both agreeing to take our first shower together. I liked how the water touched my skin, but I really loved how Mario touched it more. He made sure that I was clean, and vice versa. And before I turned off the shower, Mario stopped me by giving me a kiss. I blushed really hard, as usual. I wasn't sure how many times I blushed at him in the last twelve hours. I had a feeling it was a lot. After another minute, I turned off the shower, and we got out.

We went back to our room, got dressed in our regular blue overalls and shirt of our respected color, and we walked out the door to buy new clothes at Coconut Mall.

* * *

Half an hour later, we reached the mall. We asked Peach before we left if she could take us there, we didn't want to be seen out in public yet, even though we would have to at the mall. We finally got here, and we started looking around.

I want my brother to hug me, I wanted him to hold my hand, but we didn't want any of the toads to become suspicious of us. It was so hard not to touch my brother, I kept feeling that urge to hug him and kiss him lovingly. But I had to fight that urge… for at least until we bought what we needed.

"Uh, Weegee… wanna head down to Mickey's? Maybe they got a few nice things there," Mario told me.

"Uh, sure… why not?" I reply. We headed down to Mickey's and saw that there was no one there, despite them having a big sale.

"Hmm. No one is here. I guess we can look around without being disturbed for once," Mario said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We walk over to the clearance items first, just to see if we saw anything we liked that was cheap. The rack was mostly empty, and we saw all the wacky items remaining on it.

"Old jerseys, inappropriate lady shirts… blech! A shirt that is 50% covered in boogers," Mario said as he searched on his side.

"You think your side is bad? I have a shirt with a nail clipper on it and a clown costume over here!" I complain.

"Why a nail clipper?" Mario asked.

"Ask the shirt designer, not me!" I huffed. "…Even though it's a pretty cool shirt, cooler and a lot cleaner than these other… items."

"You want it, don't you?" Mario chuckled.

"Maybe Wally will want it? After all, it's on clearance for six coins!" I mentioned.

"Meh, put it in a basket. We can't pass up a shirt for six coins!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said. I went to grab a basket and put the shirt in it.

We searched around the store, trying to find things we both liked, and in our colors, since Mario and I have always worn the same things. We had picked a lot of things out, and we couldn't pick out what we wanted, so an hour later, we were in a fitting room together, with a mini mountain beside us of red and green clothes.

"So, what should we try on first?" Mario wondered.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to, bro," I told him.

We were in there for almost two hours, trying on clothes almost nonstop, but there wasn't a single outfit that we agreed on, that we felt looked good on us or looked formal enough.

"This is not good. We can't find a really nice outfit for today," Mario sighed.

"There's one more thing we have left to try on, and honestly, it looks like the best thing in the pile," I shrugged.

"Oh, our plaid shirts? I guess we can wear that," Mario nodded.

"For real?" I asked.

"Why not? I mean, it's not too fancy, and the kingdom has gone a bit crazy for plaid lately," Mario said.

"Well, okay. But do we have to try them on? The other things we picked up are in the exact same size as those shirts," I said.

"Why are you asking me that?" Mario frowned at me. "What time is it?"

I searched in my pocket, grabbed my phone and showed him the time. "It's past eleven," I answered.

"Crud! We don't have a lot of time then! Let's quickly find some denims and Converse, pay for them and quickly get outta here! We can't be late for it!" Mario screeched.

He grabbed my arm and we burst out of the fitting room, leaving behind all but the plaid shirts in our hands. I was asking him to let go of my arm, since he was hurting it, but he wasn't listening. We quickly found some denims and two pairs of Converse, and we ran out the store and tried to find Peach.

But he really hurt my arm.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Eh... not the best place to end the chapter, but I thought it would give a giggle or two. And also mentioned before, I thought the chapter would be too long, hence why I shortened it. So, it's finally Monday, and our two brother lovers go to the mall because of a shortage of nice clothes in their closet. Peach, why did you get Mario shirts that were three sizes too small? You're funny, princess. :P And they chose to wear plaid. Why? Plaid is nice. ;) I like plaid. And Converse shoes. :)**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And we're on the last chapter of Confessing His Feelings. *sad violin music plays* :( This is the chapter where Mario and Luigi will confess about being gay to the kingdom. The thing is... will they accept them? Find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi's POV:

It was now 12:30pm, half an hour before we told the Mushroom Kingdom that Mario and I are gay. I helped Mario get ready, putting the finishing touches on his outfit. He had on his red plaid shirt on, with navy blue jeans, and a pair of black Converse. They didn't have red at Mickey's, so he went with black. I wore the same thing, except my Converse were a dark green, and my shirt was green as well. We both decided to comb our hair out, since we sometimes like it out, not hidden in our red and green hats. Also because we felt that it was more appropriate.

I was surprised by how full Mario's hair was. It was long and gorgeous, the back of it went down to his shoulders, and the front of it sometimes went over his eyes and face. My hair was like his too, only shorter, to where I wasn't blinded by it.

"Hey Weegee… you are looking real good right about now," Mario complimented.

I blushed. "Thank you. You look real handsome yourself too, Mar," I said.

"Awww, thank you," Mario said. He then checked his watch. "We should head out. We don't want to be late for it."

I was still nervous as hell, but I knew that this was something we had to tell the citizens of the kingdom. "Yeah… let's go," I said.

Mario turned back to me. "Are you still nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Mario came closer to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. He stared at his me with his sparkling blue eyes. "Feel a little better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mario…"

"Let's go." Mario softly grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. We looked around the area to see if we saw anyone we knew, but since our house was practically in the middle of the woods, we didn't see anyone, which I was fine with. He quickly locked the door and we advanced towards the castle.

My heart was still pounding, but it wasn't as bad as before. Mario made me feel a lot more comfortable. I'm just very grateful that he's in my life, not only as my brother, but also as my true love. I turned my head back and saw our little house get smaller and smaller. I turned back and we could see more rays of sunshine peeking through the trees. That meant that we were getting closer to Toad Town and the castle. The sunshine got brighter and brighter and several moments later, we were in Toad Town.

I felt a lot more nervous again, we were getting stared at. I don't know if it was our hair that was getting all the attention, since it is pretty long and out for a change, or the fact that Mario and I were holding hands. Either one could have been a possibility. We continued our way to Peach's Castle, but it was hard for me to walk since everyone was staring at us. Soon we both heard a lot of footsteps. The toads and others were following us to the castle.

Thanks guys, you just made me a nervous wreck.

I'm just happy that Mario is walking right beside me, calming me down as we got closer to the castle. Soon enough, we were there. We saw everyone had gathered around the tall white podium. Princess Peach, Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth were the only ones standing on the podium. I felt more secure that Peach was still there, since she knows about us, but then I started to worry how Toadsworth might react, and obviously the rest of the kingdom.

But Toadsworth was now my problem. He's the kind of toad who overreacts to almost everything he hears. What if he didn't allow us to speak or see the princess ever again? I had a feeling that this was very unlikely, since Peach always reasons with Toadsworth, but at the same time, it's still very possible. I wanted to shake off this negative thought, but I was still paralyzed in fear to do so.

"Weeg?" Mario whispered.

I turned to him. "Yes, Mar?" I asked.

"Are you ready?" Mario looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I had to take a deep breath. I needed to stay calm, this was very important. "Yes. Yes, I am," I replied.

Mario nodded and we climbed the steps onto the podium. We see the princess walk up to the microphone as we sat down at two empty seats near the three toads.

"Um, attention? Attention, everyone," Peach said into the mic. Everyone shut up and looked up at her. "I'm so happy that everyone has gathered here today for what I believe is a history-changing occasion here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Uh, Mario? Luigi? Why don't you two explain what that is, hm?"

Peach started the applause and quickly everyone else was clapping and cheering like crazy. Mario and I got up and walked over to the microphone. I looked down at everyone and I realized how many people live in the Mushroom Kingdom. A lot, and I felt sick. I had that feeling that after we told them that we are gay, they won't be cheering and clapping like they are now. Mario let go of my hand so he could get the mic off the stand. I gulped hard, I wasn't ready at all.

"Um, excuse me everyone?" he started.

Everyone stopped clapping again and looked up at us. "Umm, my brother and I have an important announcement to make… so, just bear with us, okay?" Mario continued. Everyone started mumbling.

Mario turned his head to the princess. I could now tell he was as nervous as I am. "You're doing great, Mario! Keep going!" Peach whisper-shouted at him. I was happy that I wasn't the one talking at the moment.

Mario turned back to the crowd. "Lemme start here, if this'll make sense: Princess Peach and I are no longer a couple," he said softer.

Everyone gasped, as I thought they would. "Mario? Why did you break up with the fair princess? You could've gotten her into a permanent state of shock!" Toadsworth ranted. I'm just looking at the old toad, thinking: does she look upset? Does she look shocked. Oh, that old toad. Sometimes I don't understand him.

"No. I broke up with Peach because I've fallen for someone else… someone closer than Peach to me," Mario answered.

"Who?!" almost everyone yelled.

Mario looked over at me and we both blushed. "I've fallen for my brother," he said calmly. "And... he's fallen for me."

"But I thought he was dating Princess Daisy!" some little boy shouted.

I grabbed the mic from my brother. "Daisy broke my heart, we weren't meant to be. And during the time when I was single, I realized how complicated some girls are and I started noticing who my real true love was, and it happened to be my brother," I explained. "So people of the Mushroom Kingdom, we have hidden it for too long now. We will admit now. Mario and I… we are both gay… and... we love each other."

A gasp spread out throughout the big crowd. No one was saying anything. Mario and I were both becoming very worried and we held hands again, tighter than the last time. Peach came over and grabbed the microphone from my left hand.

"Hey, you guys. You know, this was a lot that Mario and Luigi had to deal with just now, I would be nervous too if I was in their place right now. Don't you agree?" she said informatively.

The sound that was pure silence before started to grow into murmurs, then regular chatting, and shockingly a round of applause. Then they started to chant our names. I was in shock and satisfaction at the same time, and Mario looked like he was as well.

"They're really happy for you two," Peach whispered in our ears. I saw a little playful smirk form on her lips. "You guys don't have to hide it anymore. Go on. Kiss."

I didn't even get a chance to react when Mario grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. And we kissed. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same, and I could hear the crowd go wild. This felt like a New Year's kiss, Mario and I standing in the middle of Times Square, while fireworks lit up the sky. It was beautiful, I loved every second of it. We finally let go and stared at each other.

"I love you, Lu-Lu," Mario cooed.

"I love you too, Mar-Mar," I said.

"Can we hear another round of applause for Mario and Luigi?" Peach yelled into the microphone.

The cheering almost got deafening, but I didn't care. I felt so happy, Mario and I are now a couple and the rest of the kingdom had accepted us being together.

"Thank you all for coming out for this wonderful occasion this afternoon, folks! Have a very nice rest of the day!" Peach said, as people started to leave.

"Hey, Peach," Mario said.

The princess turned to us. "Yes, Mario?" she asked.

"We want to thank you for everything you've done for us, because if you hadn't, we wouldn't be together, holding hands right now," Mario sighed happily.

"Oh, it's no problem, you two. I'm just helping my friends," Peach smiled at us.

"Well, we really owe you one, princess. Thank you," Mario said.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just really happy that you two are finally together, and what more could I ask for?" Peach answered.

I swear, the princess is the most generous person I have ever met. So kind, putting others before herself. Peach turned to Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth… do you have any comments to say?" she asked him.

"Mario, Luigi… I have to congratulate you two for finding your true loves. It's a beautiful thing and I'm not mad about it," Toadsworth said. "Now, I've been hiding it my whole life, I was always scared to say it, but I also… have been secretly gay."

Mario, Peach and I all gasped, while Toad and Toadette just stood there. I wonder if he's told them. After all, they both are also toads.

"Toadsworth, you're gay too?" Peach asked. "Yes, madam. I always thought guys were the match for me. But alas, I never found love, and I probably never will, as I am too old to love," Toadsworth sighed. The old toad soon started to cry. Loudly.

"Oh, Toadsworth… you never know if your true love is surrounding you, and you're not too old to have love. Mario and Luigi are the perfect example, you know, after I influenced one to tell the other. You can always sign up for , as they say in the commercials: your true love may be several clicks away," Peach assured.

Toadsworth's crying soon became soft sniffles. "Thank you, princess. Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem, Toadsworth," Peach smiled. She checked her watch. "Ahh... well, I guess we better start going. Got more princess stuff to do. Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Peach! Thank you for everything!" Mario shouted as him and I & Peach and the toads went our separate ways.

* * *

"So what was that dream about, bro?" I ask.

It was almost 10pm, 9 hours since the big announcement. Mario and I were getting ready for bed.

"Huh?" Mario looked at me.

"Remember? At breakfast? You said that you had a dream last night, and you were gonna tell me later, which also happens to be now," I tell him.

Mario then smiled that gorgeous smile at me. "I'll tell you. Get into bed," he said.

I was really curious, so I almost ran into bed and under the covers. Mario laughed and followed me under.

"So, what did you dream about, Mar-Mar?" I wondered.

"I… I dreamt of us… spending the rest of our lives together… not only as brothers, but as broyfriend and broyfriend… and maybe even husband and husband," Mario explained. "I was dreaming of all the adventures we could possibly go on, how I would possibly propose to you, how you would propose to me, if we wanted to get married, and how we would. I dreamt of us, Lu-Lu, standing at the altar, giving the most important kiss of our lives, the first kiss as a married couple. I kept dreaming of how we could spend the rest of our lives, even when we eventually grow old, and I loved it."

I felt like I wanted to cry in joy. "Really? You dreamt of us getting married?" I choked. I felt too happy.

"Yes, Weegee. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Mario confirmed. "I can only imagine my life with you, no one else."

I smiled brightly, and kissed him, which lasted fifteen seconds. "I feel the same way, bro. I love you, and only you," I said.

Mario pulls me closer to him and we kiss again, the kiss lasting twice as long. Closing my eyes made the kiss feel so much better. I loved kissing my brother, he made it feel comfortable and wonderful at the same time. The next thing I knew was him trying to peel off my PJs. He unbuttoned everything and took off my shirt. He climbed over me, blushing, and I immediately started blushing as well. He starts kissing my chest and damn, did it feel good. I could feel myself moan, I was in pleasure. Mario started to take off his own shirt and he rested himself on top of me. He felt nice and warm. I loved how his skin felt on mine. I didn't want him to let go.

"Lu-Lu?" Mario whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Mar-Mar?" I asked.

Mario smiled at me again. It was such a vibrant smile. "Are you ready for the rest of our lives together?" he wondered.

"Yes, yes I am," I reply immediately.

"And I am too," Mario nodded, squeezing my nose. I blush harder, where I thought I was beet red. "Hey… you feeling tired yet?"

"Yeah, I am, but I don't want this night to end yet," I sigh, yawning.

"I know, Weeg, but guess what? We always have tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and every next day. And you know, every day I'm with you makes things special, because _you're_ special. I love you so much, you are my everything, and I really appreciate you being my brother and my broyfriend," Mario said softly. He got off over me and laid down next to me.

"You're right. Thank you, Mario. Thank you for being a part of my life," I told him. I felt myself yawn again. "Well, good night, bro."

"Good night, Weegee. I love you," Mario says, kissing me one more time for the night.

"I love you too," I answer.

I watched as my brother immediately fell asleep. I guess he was tired as well. Right now, I felt really happy. I was finally with my brother and the kingdom had accepted us for being gay. The past few days had been an adventure on its own, and I felt grateful that Mario was there to support me all the way. I couldn't wait for our life together to begin.

I had a really good feeling that it was gonna be a nice one.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end. :') I had a lot of fun writing this. This was my first slash fic, and I'm very happy with the results. :D I really appreciate all the reviews I got. Thank you. :) Do you think I should write more Mario x Luigi? Tell me! I would love to hear your opinions! ^_^**


End file.
